Deserted
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Oliver and Felicity find themselves on Lian Yu, and apparently married. They have 7 days to get to the other side of the island if they want to get off. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've just recently finished 'Bringing You Home' so here is the promised Deserted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 1 - Memory Lost**

Oliver woke up, his back and head both aching. He tried to open his eyes, but was blinded by the bright sun light.

"W-Where am I?" He mumbled, he turned his head and saw a jumbled of blonde hair. "Felicity?" He slowly got up, ignoring his headache. He looked over the horizon and saw a ship, halfway submerged in the water. "L-Lian Yu!" Oliver exclaimed. He quickly went to Felicity's side and saw a bruise on her left cheek, feeling angered at the person he had done this to her, she shook her awake.

"Oliver? Hey babe." She mumbled. She put her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She yawned, "Where are we?" She asked.

"We're...on Lian Yu." Oliver said. Felicity's eyes widened as panic flew through her.

"Land Mine, 5 years, Slade Wilson, Coconut Water, Lian Yu?" Felicity asked. Oliver nodded, but his eye was caught by something glistening on Felicity's finger.

"Are you married?" Oliver asked as he took his girlfriend's finger and examined the diamond ring.

"That's crazy, why would I be married to someone other then you? And wouldn't we both remember something like that?" Felicity asked, she looked and found that there was in fact, a ring on Oliver's finger as well."Wow, I just missed my own wedding, dang it!"

"Come on, let's go find some answers." Oliver commanded as he pulled her up.

"Hey, Oliver, there's two backpacks over there." Felicity asked pointed to two lumps farther away.

"Come on." Oliver replied as he pulled her over to the two lumps.

They were in fact, back packs, filled with food, water, and some clothes. Oliver found a note in his as they both dumped out the contents of their backpacks on the ground.

"Mr. Queen and Mrs. Smoak, have fun on your precious island, Arrow. Hope that you can get help before you run out of food and have to eat each other. On the other side of the island there is a single self phone that will self destruct in 1 week, good luck. To help you out, here's a watch, and a map.

\- With love, Milos"

Oliver read out loud.

* * *

**I've been dying to write this, so please review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've had a little trouble with Writers Block. Sorry it's so short, but thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my gosh, someone knows your the arrow, someone stranded us on Lian Yu, we have 6 days go to the other side of the island before time runs out..." Felicity panicked as she paced back and forth.

"Fe-lic-ity, stop pacing, I'm looking at the map of the island, and if we start now, we might make it in 5 and one half days, now come on, we've already wasted a day, come on we only have 12 hours to spare." Oliver said.

* * *

"Ow!" Felicity shrieked.

"Felicity!?" Oliver exclaimed.

"I-I'm okay, I...just...sprang my ankle." She said as Oliver ran up to her and kneeled down to get a better look at her ankle. "Stupid Heels," she mumbled.

"Can you walk, babe?" Oliver asked as he helped her up. Just as her foot touched the ground she hissed in pain. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed. He checked his watch while still supporting Felicity. It was now 3:00, they'd been walking for a good 7 hours, so he sat Felicity down.

"Oliver...we can't waste anytime. Leave me here and go. I'll wait. Once you get the phone you can get help." Felicity explained.

"No way, I can't leave you for 5 days, it gets dangerous at night. The plane I took shelter at might have some more supplies, you've kind of ate most of our energy bars." Oliver smiled.

"Sorry, I kind of stress eat." Felicity chuckled.

"It'll be about 2 hours away."

"Wait, last time it only took us 6 hours from the beach...that'll mean it took us 10 hours." Felicity said confused.

"Last time, you and Digg landed on the beach, we woke up further away from the beach..and Slade." Oliver explained. "Now get on my back." Oliver commanded.

"No, I'm fine I can walk, I'm a big girl Oliver." Felicity said, as she started to wobble, but as she started to fall Oliver ran to catch her. "Okay, Okay, fine. But what about the bags, they're kind of heavy."

Oliver moved and opened both bags. He took out some water bottles from one bag and moved it to the other one. He left the first bag with only 2 water bottles. He handed the bag to Felicity after she got on his back and they started to walk off again.

* * *

They'd been walking for about 1 hour with Felicity and Oliver playing 20 questions, but as always they went over 20 questions. Suddenly, Felicity stopped talking and Oliver noticed her head had rested itself on his shoulder at an awkward angle, he was used to the soft sound of her snoring, but it never failed to put a smile on his face, and it still hadn't failed.

Oliver looked to his watch and found that it that it was 4:16 p.m, and they'd have to get an actual dinner. He'd have to look at the map once he got to the plane and see how far they had left so he could plan how much they'd be able to rest. He could handle being stranded here, since he had about a years supply of food, water, and clothing, but he didn't want that for Felicity. They both had a life back in Starling now that they were an official couple,'and apparently married' Oliver though as he looked at the ring on Felicity's hand that was slung on his other shoulder.

For some reason, the ring looked awfully familiar to him,but he was sure that there was no way he could forget proposing to the love of his life. Ever.

* * *

"Felicity, wake up." Oliver said as he looked at the plane wreck he called home for a large part of his life.

Felicity yawned as she noticed the sun slowly setting. "What time is it?"

"5:30." He answered as he carried her inside, he laid her on the bed. He went inside the many crates and got some medical tape out. He started to gently wrap her leg.

"I'm going to go get dinner." He announced as he finished.

"Wait, I'll come too." Felicity said as she started to get up, her ankle feeling much better.

"No, stay and rest. I'll be back soon." Oliver commanded.

"At least tell me something I can do to help, I don't like feeling useless." Felicity sighed.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I mean, just think about it. If you were with Roy at the time all this happened," She said waving her arms around to make a point, "Then we probably wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Roy wouldn't be easy to carry on my back." Oliver smiled.

"Roy wouldn't have tripped." Felicity pouted.

"Felicity, look. You're good at calculations and planning. So, why don't you look at the map and plan our route. See how long we can rest tonight, the other nights, and take breaks." Oliver said as he grabbed a knife and tossed it to her. "For protection, just in case."

"In case what? A bird attacks me?" Felicity laughed. Oliver gave her a serious stare. She stopped laughing as he walked outside. "Parinoid." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support and love. It makes me soo soo happy. Thanks and keep it up! Oh, and the reason Oliver doesn't know the island, is because...and lets just assume, that he never went to that side of the island..and that it's been a long while. I mean they're married...lol **

**Chapter 3**

"Felicity!" Oliver screamed. He was walking back to the plane with a good sized bird, when he heard a feminine scream. He ran inside the plane to find Felicity pointing the gun at a small, harmless snake. He let out a sigh of relief. "Fe-lic-ity, what do you think you're doing?" Oliver asked.

"S-S-Snake!" She shrieked.

"You're not going to shoot the snake." Oliver chuckled. "It's not even harmful," He said as he went over to the snake, picked it up, and let it go outside. "Okay..." He said, taking the gun from her hand. "I did my job, did you plan the trip?" He asked.

"Well, kind of. So we lost a day...and today...so we actually have 5 days left. And you said it'll take about 5 and a half..."

"That was my estimating, now that I actually have time to look..." Oliver said, taking a look at the map. "Okay, yeah, I was wrong-"

"Hold the motherboard!" Felicity interrupted Oliver, who wasn't effected by Felicity's strange sayings, because of the fact that he was now use to it.

"What?" He sighed.

"You said you were wrong..that's really rare..."

"Felicity..." He growled.

"Can you say it one more time, please please please! Like, one more time. I want it to be my ringtone!" Felicity exclaimed happily, reaching inside her pocket to find that 1) she was wearing a dress without pockets, and 2) she didn't have her phone.

"Anyways, it'll take about 4 days without stopping. So we can rest a little after dinner and leave early tomorrow morning." Oliver said.

"Okay, so we can rest about 15 minutes everyone once in a while, and about 5 hours every night for four nights." Felicity explained.

"Great, now I'm going to cook the bird." Oliver said, and that's when Felicity noticed a good sized bird on the ground next to the opening of the plane..

* * *

"This is so good!" Felicity exclaimed, her mouth full. "I thought this place was like...empty, but I guess not."

Oliver smiled at Felicity, as the two sat in silence.

After their 'dinner' Oliver and Felicity were getting ready to sleep, according to the watch, it was 10:00 pm, and they'd have to start walking at about 5am. They had 7 hours to sleep.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, her head rested on Oliver's chest to keep warm, since it was getting chilly.

Oliver could feel Felicity shivering beneath him, "I told you to change out of that dress." He smirked, he was right again, and it felt good.

"I-I'm fine. S-something might h-happen, a-and i-i'll need t-o ch-change." Felicity mumbled, burying herself deeper into his chest.

Oliver chuckled, "Okay, anyways, you wanted to ask my something?"

"Oh yeah..." Felicity remembered. "W-What if we oversleep?"

"I won't." Oliver replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot." she said. Poking his chest she added, "You're your own alarm clock." She laughed. "Okay, w-what if...we don't make it in time. Like, what if I trip again...and slow us down. Promise me you'd leave me...and go on, so we don't make it."

"Felicity, you know I ca-"

"Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare say you can't. IF that happens, which it might not, _promise _me you'll go on. I can find my way back here and wait. I'll be fine...and it might not happen, I'm just saying if." Felicity said.

"O-Okay." Oliver said as he buried his head in her hair and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "But, it won't happen, I won't let it." He mumbled.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry updates have been slow. It's just, i'm so busy. So, sorry for that, hope you still continue to follow and read...Find out WHY Oliver and Felicity are 'married'. Find out WHO did this to them, and WHY? In the next chapter, which is a flashback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've just been very very busy, but I promise, updates will start to flow faster. Did anyone see the "Broken Arrow" episode, that episode took alot out of me and i watched it twice! I have to admit, I cried 8 times the whole two times I watched it. Review and tell me how you reacted, what you think will happen to Roy, and what you think will happen to Thea, and I'll give you a shoutout, plus I'll reply too!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Day 1 of the Journey**

Felicity woke with a jolt. "Oh my gosh, Oliver wake up!" She screamed in her 'loud voice'. She went into a panic and didn't notice that Oliver, was no where in sight. "You seriously just had a problem with leaving me behind...yet here I am, alone...left behind." Felicity huffed to herself.

"You really think I would leave you like that?" A voice asked from behind her.

Felicity jumped, tumbling off the bed in a pile of messy hair and blankets. "Oliver!" She screamed clutching her chest. "You are all for scaring me this morning aren't you...we overslept! The sun's peeking out, we're gonna be late! Where did you go?" Felicity shouted all the questions and statements at him.

"It's 4:50, and the we're on the opposite side of the world from Starling City, so the Sun's gonna come out earlier, I think, I'm not sure." Oliver chuckled. "I packed, some water, our sleeping bags, well the one we weren't using. I also packed up the left over chicken, but you can eat some now." Oliver said handing her small bundle made of leaves.

"You're prepared." Felicity smirked as she started to feel the ground looking for her glasses. Oliver helped her up. He reached down and grabbed her glasses.

"Well, I have to be prepared, you're slacking Smoak." He smirked as he put on her glasses for her, pushing a stray strand of hair our of her face. He leaned down and slanted her lips over his.

"We have to get going, soon." Felicity chuckled as she pushed Oliver off her.

Oliver smiled.

* * *

"Felicity, babe, you sure you don't need a break?" Oliver asked, stopping to look at Felicity, who was huffing and puffing.

"No, we have to keep going, we've only been at it for..." Felicity paused.

"3 hours, it's 8:10. I say we eat some energy bars?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded and fell to the ground. "This is gonna be a loooooong journey...but it'll all be worth it once-"

"Once we see our friends and family again?" Oliver guessed.

"Yeah, yeah...I was actually thinking about my babies. Oh, who knows what Roy, Digg, Laural, or Thea could have done to them!" Felicity sighed, taking a bite from the energy bar Oliver handed her. Oliver laughed an kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the great comments and favorites and follows!**

**Chapter 5 **

**In Starling City...**

"It's been...what 3 days? And no reply, no call, no signal, no nothing! Digg, do something!" Thea screamed from her spot in Felicity's chair. She started to viciously type on the keys.

"Thea, babe, if you ruin Felicity's babies, we are not going to live for their actual wedding." Roy laughed.

"Well, if I don't find them, there isn't going to be an actual wedding!" Thea exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down, what do you know about the person they were trying to bring down?" Laurel asked.

"His name is Milos Averin. He was Russian. Really smart, rich, owned a lot of corrupt businesses. We all went to Russia, but they were the only ones that got in." Thea said.

"They posed as a married rich couple wanting to invest in one of Milos' many corrupt businesses. Milos said he knew that Oliver was the Arrow and then, all communications were cut off. We haven't seen them since." Roy said.

"And then you guys came back here?" Laurel asked. Everyone nodded. "Did you guys check to see if Milos might have flown them somewhere? A guy with alot of corrupt businesses is sure to have that kind of money." Laurel said.

"We...didn't think about that." Thea said sheepishly. She typed on the keyboard, gently this time, and searched up the names of the jets that were own by Milos. "He has 5 different planes and jets. I looked up their flight plan, and he's good. He's flown mostly everywhere in the world the 3 days after we lost contact. They could be anywhere." Thea huffed in frustration.

"Thea, it might take a while, but look all the flights taken, and we'll eliminate where they can be and where they can't." Digg decided. Thea nodded and looked at the screen full of words. Yeah, this is going to be a loong night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have kinda just abandoned this story, I've just been so caught up wit school...you know how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow**

**Chapter 6**

**Day 2 of the Journey**

"So, you want to play 20 questions?" Felicity asked as they both continued to hike up the rocky environment.

"We played that on our second 'first date'." Oliver chuckled.

"I know, but I remember someone laughing at my answers too much for us to actually play alot." Felicity mock glared. "It was the first time I kinda wished you were broody." Felicity joked. Oliver chuckled.

"Okay, Okay, I won't laugh...as much. I'll start." Oliver proposed. "What's your favorite color?" Oliver asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Lavender, or BRIGHT BRIGHT BRIGHT Yellow." Felicity answered. "Okay, so if you had to go to battle...what weapon would you choose?" Felicity asked. Oliver opened his mouth but Felicity interrupted him, "No bow, no arrows." She smirked.

"That's not fair." Oliver mock pouted.

"I don't care." Felicity smirked.

"Uh, I'd choose...a gun." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. "Your turn."

"Okay, what's your favorite book." He asked. Felicity looked at him with shock and hurt in her eyes, making Oliver laugh.

"Just one?" She asked like it was insane.

"Just one." Oliver replied. Oliver could see the gears in her brain turning, measuring the pros and cons, mentally making a chart.

"Um, well the newest book I'm reading is pretty good. *The One, by Kierra Cass. It's apart of the Selection Series and I'm in love with that series." Felicity gushed.

Oliver laughed, "What's it about?" He knew that Felicity would be happy to explain and he loved how passionate she was about something she loved. Hopefully, one day, he would be one of those lucky things.

"Well, it takes place in the future. There's this system called the Caste System which really is based on how much money you have, with 1 being the royal family and 8 being homeless. Each Caste has a specific job and you can't have a job that doesn't belong to your caste. Anyways, there's this thing called the Selection, and it's were all these girls send in bios and pictures to be chosen for the Selection. There's 35 girls competing for Prince Maxon's heart. They have do deal with so many crazy things like the Northern and Southern rebels. I love it so much." Felicity explained animatedly moving her hands around to highlight points.

"I might read it sometime..." Oliver said.

"Really?" Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded, "Maybe,"

* * *

**I know it's short but I feel like I owe you at least something...**

***The One By Kierra Cass is part of the reason I haven't updated, I'm so obsessed over the series its bad...**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short updates and long waits, I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I'd hate to discontinue this story. So, until you guys start reviewing what you guys want to see, or I get ideas...this story...is on HAITUS, I'm so sorry it had to come to this... *sob***


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know it's been a long time. I recently just remembered about this story and got an idea. I've also been busy with school, so sorry. Anyways, here's a recap.**

Oliver and Felicity woke up on Lian Yu, with no memory, and with rings on their fingers. Apparently, a guy named Milos figured out Oliver idenity and trapped them on the island, the side that Oliver hadn't explored much. They had 7 days to get to the phone that should be able to call for help. They wasted 1 day, because it took longer to wake up then Milos had planned. (Cute Olicity moments with Oliver carrying Felicity after she tripped. Felicity trying to shoot a snake. Oliver being wrong. Oliver and Felicity having to snuggle together for warmth. *Awes* Day 1 of the Journey, Felicity thought Oliver left her, but he just went to go get some things. Back in Starling, the other members of team arrow struggle to find a lead on where the two are. Thea is able to find out all of Milo's flight. Milo's, being smart, made sure to take lots of flights to random places and Team Arrow tediously starts to eliminate where the two can or can't be. You also learned that Felicity and Oliver _posed _as a married rich couple wanting to invest in Milo's corrupt businesses, but their cover was exposed. Day 2 of the Journey playing 20 questions, again, and Oliver saying that he would read Felicity's favorite book, The Selection Trilogy"

You are officially caught up. Sorry for not updating in 3 months. I will finish the story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 3 Of The Journey**

"Wanna hear a joke?" Felicity asked as the two walked through the jungle-like area.

Oliver, use to the random outburst since knowing Felicity for so long, shrugged, "Shoot."

"Okay, how many programmers does it take to change a light bulb?" Felicity asked, her face shinning with anticipation.

Oliver smiled at his girlfriend's, or possibly wife's enthusiasm. "I don't know, tell me."

"None, It's a hardware problem." Felicity answered as she laughed at her own joke. Felicity's laughter and happiness must have been contagious because soon, Oliver was laughing along. "Get it?" She said, after catching her breath.

"A little bit." Oliver replied. "Got any others?" Oliver asked.

"Tons!" Felicity exclaimed. "Okay, Okay, here's an easy one, what did the receiver say to the radio wave?" Felicity asked as she jumped over a log.

"Oh, I know this one. Uh...he said, it megahertz right?" Oliver asked, unsure of himself and his answer.

"Woah! Yeah! How'd you know?" Felicity asked as she picked up a leaf on the ground and started to twirl it in between her fingers.

"You told me that one before." Oliver said as he ajusted the strapps on the backpack on his bag.

"I did?" Felicity asked.

"Yep." Oliver replied.

"Oh okay." Felicity shrugged. "So how much farther till we get there, and will we make it in time?" Felicity asked.

"We should. We'll be at the place where he _said _the phone would be...by..." Oliver pulled the map out from the side pocket of the backpack, "By tonight actually. We could even stop and have some lunch if you want." Oliver suggested.

"Okay, but is the chicken thingy still even good?" Felicity asked as she started to sit down on a nearby rock, patting the uneven area next to her for Oliver to sit too.

"Yeah, it should be fine." Oliver said as he took the make-shift chicken holder out of the backpack to reveal a small amount of pieces left.

"When we get home, I want a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge tub of Mint Chocolate Ice Cream." Felicity said as her face scrunched up as she bit into the chicken.

"We can have some bark." Oliver suggested.

"Don't think that's any better." Felicity countered.

"Oh we still have some energy bars." Oliver said as he looked through the backpack, handing Felicity one of the few water bottles lefts.

"Nah, save it, we'll need snacks." Felicity said, forcing the chicken down her throat.

"Don't worry, Felicity. We'll call Dig, and he'll come and get us, and I'm sure they'll have some answers, about this." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine, it's not like marrying you would be the _worst _thing to happen." Felicity shrugged, as she reached up to kiss Oliver on the lips.

"It'd be the best thing to happen." Oliver mumbled against her lips so soft that Felicity didn't hear it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so yeah, sorry for the really long waits in between. School. My grades are dropping, and I've never made lower than a B till now on my report card. So. Freaking. Out. Here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own arrow, I'm too busy.**

**Chapter 10 - Day 4 of The Journey (last day) (Part 1 of 2)**

"How much longer?" Felicity asked as she hummed a song that Oliver didn't recognize.

"Not much, we'll probably make it to the spot in an hour, exactly 3 hours before sunset." Oliver explained after pulling out his map.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Felicity spoke up quietly, "Oliver?"

"Yeah, Felicity?" Oliver asked as they trekked through the jungle-like area.

"What if...it's a trap?" Felicity asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"What if that dude...Milos...what if he just tricked us and a bombs waiting for us when we get there?" Felicity asked, her face painted with worry from head to toe.

"Felicity, it's going to be fine, I promise. If it is a trap, then, I'll protect you. You know that." Oliver answered.

"Yeah...but who's going to protect you?" Felicity said quietly.

* * *

25 minutes later...

"Oliver." Felicity said interrupting Oliver's silent thoughts. Oliver turned toward her and tilted her head, both of them stopping. "Leave me." Felicity said, stern and determined.

"What?" Oliver asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Leave. Me." Felicity said strongly.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, we went over this. I will not be leaving you." Oliver said, grabbing one of her arms.

"I have a good reason." Felicity said to Oliver as he started to walk away, pulling her hand.

"What." Oliver asked exasperated.

"If you leave me, not now, but a little feet away from the point where the phone is. You won't have to protect me and you can look out for yourself. I'll stay out of sight, promise. I'll even..." She took a deep breath, "I'll even climb a tree and hide there." She said, shivering at the though of being up so high. "I'll also watch you're back." Felicity offered.

"I don't know.." Oliver said hesitantly.

"You know, it's the best option." Felicity said.

Oliver sighed, and kept walking, Felicity took that as an okay and continued walking.

* * *

**This was Part 1! There's going to be 3 more chapters:**

**Back In Central...**

**Part 2...**

**Epiloge!**

**Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! So, sorry for the long wait. In this story, Roy is Arsenal and he has the exact same costume. THEA is Speedy, her costume is the same as it is on the show, except it's dark yellow with red accents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 11 (PART 1)**

_**Back in Starling City aka Star City... (In the Arrow Cave)**_

Thea played with the dark red strings on her yellow 'Speedy' outfit. Her attention flipped to the computer with the antilogarithm sorting through the various flights that Milos had made. The bar showed 27% and Thea rolled her eyes before switching her attention to the other screen. The other screen showed 4 squares that were hooked up to the security cameras in the warehouse. Suddenly, all four screens switched to static.

"Arsenal, Black Canary, Guardian, come in." Thea said calmly. No answer. Thea started to type on one of the keyboards trying to see if she could get the cameras back on, but even with the tips Felicity had been giving her, she couldn't get the cameras to get back on and there was no telling what had happened to her team.

"I'm here." Roy's voice finally sounded through the monitor. In the background, Thea could here the obvious grunts alerting her of the fight taking place.

"Any progress...on...Oliver and...Felicity?" Diggle asked through gritted teeth.

"No, it's at 38%." Thea replied. "Look, you guys aren't that far away, if you need back up-"

"No." Laural said sternly. "It's fine we can...handle it. We..._are..._handling it." Laural said between grunts.

"Doesn't sound like it." Thea mumbled.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"What the-"

"Thea, Thea, what's going on?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. But someone is _knocking _on the door." Thea said, confused.

"What?" Laural asked, sounding just as confused.

"We finished up here, we're coming. DON'T open the door." Diggle replied.

"Wasn't planning too." Thea shot back, reaching to put on her yellow mask.

The clang echoed through the lair as the metal door flew off its hinges...

"Who are you and what do you want?" Thea exclaimed.

"Thea, Thea, Thea, dear. No need to hide behind that yellow mask of yours I already know who you are." Milos smiled.

"Milos." Thea spat as she glared at the man.

"Hi there, Thea. So, have you noticed some missing _arrows _from your _quiver?_" The young, blonde haired man smirked. "Ah, ah, ah. Nope!" Milos said as he saw Thea reach for her ear piece. Milos held up a strange looking device. "Communications are jammed."

"Are you sure about that. Look behind you." Thea said as she smirked.

Milos turned around and Thea used that distraction to grab her bow and quiver off the table. She notched the arrow in her bow and smirked.

"Now, Milos. I don''t know how you know all this stuff about us, but I honestly don't care. Okay, actually, maybe I do care, alittle bit." Thea rambled. "Now, _you _are going to tell me _exactly _where you took my brother and one of my _best _friends. If you _don't, _I have my _ways._" Thea threatened.

"Oh Thea. I remember how you used to be. The _scared...broken...bratty...little princess._" Milos said. Thea's eyes grew dark, letting Milos know he struck a nerve.

Thea let the explosive arrow go, missing Milos' head by barely an inch...

* * *

**So, cLiFfY. Don't hate me. I just wanted to give you guys _something. _Update will be soon. Maybe a week, max. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I'm sorry I kinda of left hanging, but my excuse is: Yall try spitting out a chapter when your teachers are tryn to kill you with homework. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own arrow**

**Chapter 12**

_Thea let the explosive arrow go, missing Milos' head by barely an inch..._

* * *

An annoying ringing rang through Thea's ears as coughed and looked around. She got up on her feet and winced as the world started to spin. Taking a deep breath, she continued her search for Milos, and found him under the stairs were he had been before the explosion. All in all, she hadn't meant for it to be an explosion arrow, she was in such a hurry she didn't notice. It's not like anything that was broken couldn't be fixed.

"Milos." Thea said, her voice scratching against her throat. She started to limp her way over when Milos' body started to move.

"You..." His voice scratched against his throat like Thea's did, and he turned to face her after a cough. "You moron! I can't believe you would be so stupid."

"I'm going to ask you one more time..." Thea said, cracking her knuckled slightly. "Where are my brother and Felicity?"

* * *

Roy, Diggle, and Laural ran into the liar, stepping over all the debris and broken down door. The lights flickered on and off, not helping their search.

"Thea!?" Roy called out frantically, taking out his phone and using it as a flashlight.

"Over here!" Thea called. The three team mates made there was to the farthest, and least damaged, part of the basement.

Thea's face was scratched and scraped from the explosion, but there was a fresh bruise on her left cheek, and blood slowly dripped from her nose.

"Thea, what were you thinking?!" Laural chastised as she looked over to Milos' who was tied to a chair, which was missing a wheel. What relieved everyone was that Milos' looked worst than Thea.

"I know where Oliver and Felicity are." Thea said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! This is going to be the last chapter, then the epilogue! And it takes us back to the Island with Oliver and Felicity!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 13**

_"If you leave me, not now, but a little feet away from the point where the phone is. You won't have to protect me and you can look out for yourself. I'll stay out of sight, promise. I'll even..." She took a deep breath, "I'll even climb a tree and hide there." She said, shivering at the though of being up so high. "I'll also watch you're back." Felicity offered._

_"I don't know.." Oliver said hesitantly._

_"You know, it's the best option." Felicity said._

_Oliver sighed, and kept walking, Felicity took that as an okay and continued walking._

* * *

"Milos! If you're there, whoever you are...come out now! We made it, where's the phone?" Oliver asked, looking around the area.

Oliver walked toward the middle of the clearing. Taking a glance up at the trees to see Felicity, barely in sight on the second highest branch of a tree. As Oliver walked closer, he saw a large rock come into view. On the rock was a single, flip phone, that looked ages old.

"Felicity! I got the phone!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Quick! Call someone before the sun sets!" Felicity replied from the trees as she stared urgently at the setting sun.

Oliver flipped the phone open and as he pressed in Diggle's number, a loud beeping came from the phone. Oliver stared at it with wide eyes. He dropped the phone, and started to run, but it was too late.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep.. . _

"Oliver! Oliver!" Felicity screamed as she saw the phone explode. The explosion pushing Oliver to the ground. Felicity inhaled a deep breath as she stared at the ground, so so far away.. "Okay," She sighed. "For Oliver." She took a big breath, "You can do this Felicity. You can climb down a tree. Come on."She held on the branch with one hand and stood with her two feet on the brand below her. She let go of the first branch and closed her eyes. She would have to jump. Oliver had to help her up at this part. It was probably the height of Oliver and half of her. She could do this. She held the branch she was currently sitting on with both hands and swung her self down until she was dangling from the tree.

"1...2...3..." She jumped and landed on her feet, surprised she didn't break her ankle or legs in the process. She ran over to Oliver and shook him awake.

"Oliver?" She called out to him. No response. "Oliver, please, please, please wake up. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh...what do I do...what do I do..." She said, starting to panic. And just as fast as the phone exploded, a helicopter landed just feet away from where Felicity had Oliver in her lap. Felicity blinked once...twice...3 times...just to make sure it was real.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry this was such a long wait, I've really stressed out during exam week and if high school is twice as worse as middle school, well you guys next year you'll need to wish me luck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 14**

The first one to jump out of the helicopter was Thea. She ran over to them in her yellow and red speedy uniform, closely followed by Roy, Diggle, and Laural.

"Felicity!" Thea exclaimed, tears in her eyes, as she ignored Felicity's dirty appearance, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Felicity's eyes never once left Oliver's lifeless body.

Everyone's eyes followed Felicity's gaze to where she had left Oliver before she ran over to meet Thea.

"O-O-Ollie!" Laural first exclaimed.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"When we first got here...somewhere around a week ago, I think...but we had this letter from Milos. There was a phone, here. On the side of the island where Oliver wasn't really accustomed to. Milos said that we had to get there before a time limit...something happened, the time limit ran out or something...or it was just wired like that...but when he touched it, it exploded and he was thrown back...i think he hit his head on a tree trunk or something, but something happened and now..." Felicity started to cry.

"Shhhh, Felicity calm down, it's fine." Laural said, stroking Felicity's hair as Thea rubbed her back.

"Do...you remember anything? Anything before magically appearing on the island?" Roy said, lightly joking as he looked over to Diggle who was working on Oliver.

"No, nothing. We woke up. Found a note and supplies from Milos. And...we were...married?" Felicity said, looking at her ring.

"You guys were undercover. Milos is the owner of a corrupt business and you and Oliver were posing as a rich married couple wanting to invest. But he was a step ahead. Your cover was blown and we didn't see you guys again." Thea explained.

"Oliver's condition isn't serious." Diggle said and everyone sighed in relief. "But we should get back to base and check him up." Diggle said.

"I call driving!" Roy exclaimed.

"No, Roy that's my job!" Laural screamed as she raced after him toward the helicopter.

"Shotgun!" Thea exclaimed as she chased after the two.

"It's really good to have you guys back." Diggle said.

"You too...Licity...you too." Diggle replied. Smiling.

* * *

**So yes it's short, and yes it's not very good. The Epilogue is coming when I get time. Sorry. Bye. **


End file.
